Cargo carrying locations may be positioned throughout a vehicle to provide storage locations for a user to place items. For example, cargo carrying locations may be positioned in the rear of the vehicle or near one or more vehicle seats. However, cargo carrying locations can be unsecured and visible from the windows of a vehicle. Further, cargo carrying locations may be located in the limited space within the cabin of the vehicle, for example, behind or between the vehicle seats.
Accordingly, there is a desire for vehicle cargo assemblies that can securely cover a storage compartment and provide a user with a secured storage compartment extending into the floor of a vehicle.